Corpus
by Aelix
Summary: Après la bataille contre le Deepground, Cloud n'aurait jamais pensé que tout se précipiterait de cette façon. Jamais le cauchemar ne cessera ? Weiss aussi se le demandait. Mais, tandis que Cloud cherchait le corps d'un mort, lui devait retrouvé celui de son frère avant que son esprit ne s'efface. Un corps n'a qu'un seul propriétaire, une seule âme, ils l'apprendront à leur dépend
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, donc ceci est ma première fic sur FFVII et ma première que je poste tout simplement. Je me lance !

Cette fic a lieu juste à la suite Dirge of Cerberus et sera centré sur Cloud, Zack ainsi que Weiss (surtout sur Weiss, en faite...^^")

Donc, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Sinon, je préfère prévenir maintenant, il y aura présence de Cloud/Zack !

Sinon, dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire, un grand merci à **Nyny** sans qui je n'aurais pas réussi à écrire tous cela et la suite qui viendra si vous aimez ! Merci Colonel !

XXXX

Il reprit lentement conscience. Comme émergent des brumes. Puis il eut l'impression de s'étouffer. S'agitant soudain en toussant, il roula sur le ventre et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes.

Finalement, il se força à retrouver une respiration normale et pu s'assoir correctement. Il inspecta ensuite le lieu où il se trouvait. Au premier coup d'œil, il vit qu'il était dans la périphérie boisée de Midgard. Cette dernière semblait avoir été ravagée en grande partie, ses réacteurs mako étaient à moitiés écroulés…

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Au moins il n'était pas loin de la ville et pourrait facilement s'y rendre.

Une douleur soudaine le pris à l'arrière de la tête et un vague souvenir lui revint. Il revit l'espace d'une seconde un homme et une adolescente au visage poupon. Un homme habillé de rouge qui le visait de son arme à feu et une jeune asiatique qui le regardait horrifiée.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et chassa ses images incompréhensibles de ses pensées. Il ne les connaissait pas, autant ne pas s'y attarder. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas seul. Une personne qui, elle, ne lui était pas inconnue par contre.

- Genesis !

Ne pouvant pas tenir fermement sur ses jambes, il rampa à quatre pattes comme il le pouvait pour s'approcher de Genesis qui était étendu sur le ventre. Il le saisit aux épaules et le retourna sur le dos. Ce dernier bougea la tête en gémissant de douleur. Le roux entrouvrit les paupières et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, juste le temps que sa vue lui revienne.

- Genesis, dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'on fait là…

L'ancien first class ne répondit pas et prit le temps de s'assoir pour faire face à l'autre. Il semblait en état de catatonie, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser un moment sacré.

- Tu te sens bien, demanda l'autre devant le silence de l'ancien soldat.

- Tout va bien…mon frère, répondit enfin le roux en murmurant, comme s'il avait peur de le faire disparaître.

- Nero ! S'écria Weiss avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que…

- Je ne peux pas te faire l'histoire longue alors il faudra te contenter du résumé court.

- D'accord, fit l'Immaculé après quelques secondes. Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- …Tu parles de quand on s'est libéré des Restrictors ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Comme il l'avait annoncé, le nano virus qu'il t'avait implanté pour réprimer toute tentative de rébellion s'est activé. Alors que tu étais connecté au réseau informatique grâce à Shelke pour trouver une solution, …Tu es mort.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me rappelle me connecter et effectuer un plongeon virtuel puis plus rien jusqu'à maintenant, fit Weiss en plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Shelke était la seule au courant et je ne voulais pas y croire. Alors je lui ai fait croire que tu étais juste dans le coma temporairement, avant qu'elle ne vérifie, et je t'ai mis là où personne n'oserait te déranger.

- Le trône ?

- Oui, puis tu te réveillais parfois. Alors, même si tu agissais étrangement et donnais des ordres dingues, j'ai obéis et les autres faisaient ce que je leur disais.

- Je vois… Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté dans cet état ? Demanda Weiss avec crainte.

- Trois ans, environ.

Weiss ferma les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. De ce genre de douleur invisible qui nous blesse en plein cœur. Trois ans. C'est long trois ans. N'est-ce pas trop tard ? L'aura-t-il attendu ? Il fronça les sourcils, il avait la désagréable impression d'être encore dans le brouillard. A part son cher petit frère, le reste était embrouillé dans son esprit. Mais Weiss se jura d'aller vérifier dès qu'il le pourrait.

- Weiss, fit Nero à la vue de son frère qui semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura l'aîné.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, ni de lui poser des questions sur ses états d'âme, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

- Je suis tellement content de te retrouver, mon petit démon, souffla Weiss.

- Moi aussi, j'en suis heureux, murmura Nero en nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué.

Il répondit par un simple et tendre baiser sur le front du plus jeune, en continuant de le bercer dans ses bras. Son petit frère était essentiel à sa vie, il lui avait manqué, et il s'en voulait de l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonné pendant trois ans.

Voulant rectifier tout cela, il fit alors une seconde promesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère. Maintenant, je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais.

Rassuré, Nero sourit et se détendit. Le cadet se fit également une promesse en silence, celle de toujours veiller à ce que son frère ne tombe plus entre les pattes du premier esprit à la recherche d'un corps. Plus jamais, il ne laissera quiconque prendre le contrôle de Weiss et le berner.

Les deux frères profitaient de cet instant de bonheur de leur retrouvaille, et le savourait en silence. Pas besoin de mots entre eux, le battement de leurs cœurs unis par un amour fraternel suffisait.

Mais c'était sans se méfier de ce qui approchait d'eux. Et du petit être qui les avait vus, et allait alerter les autres qui approchaient.

xxx

- Eh ! Tuesti ! Pourquoi qu'on doit s'taper le boulot d'tes patrouilles ?

- Simplement parce que mes patrouilles ne peuvent pas se charger de tout, et on besoin d'un coup de main, soit patient Cid, dit Reeves avec calme.

Cid mâchonna mécaniquement sa cigarette, en grognant un « faignasse de WRO » tout bas qui fit sourire Reeves.

- Tu sais, même ici, il peut y avoir des civils réfugiés aux abords des bois, et il pourrait y avoir des blessés.

- J'y crois moyen mais, bon, j'ai dit que j'filerai un coup de main, marmonna Cid.

Ils marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant que Cait Sith n'arrive en face d'eux et se précipite sur Reeves.

- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le chef de la WRO, en prenant le petit robot chat dans ses bras.

- C'est une catastrophe ! S'écria Cait Sith.

- Développe, le pantin, grinça Cid. On va pas coucher là non plus !

- Les deux zozos ont survécus, nous sommes fichus, paniqua le robot. Vincent a déjà eu un mal fou à les vaincre et ils sont encore là !

Il y eut un silence.

- Cait, de qui parles-tu ? Demanda encore Reeves, avec inquiétude cette fois.

- De Nero l'Obscure et de son frère Weiss l'Immaculé !

Les deux hommes ne réagirent toujours pas, c'était impensable qu'ils soient toujours en vie après tout ça.

- Merde, finit par jurer Cid. Ils sont tenaces ceux-là. C'est des cousins à Séphiroth ou quoi ?

Reeves ne dit rien, il semblait encore légèrement sous le choc de l'annonce. Les deux frères étaient invincibles ? Si même Vincent, sous sa forme de Chaos, ne pouvait les éliminer définitivement, comment allait-il sans débarrasser ? Ces Tsviets étaient les plus puissants, bien plus que Shelke, Azul ou Rosso. Et ils étaient aussi les plus dangereux. D'autant que d'après Cait Sith, ils étaient réunis, et peut-être que l'Immaculé aurait ses pleins pouvoirs cette fois, étant donné qu'Hojo avait été vaincu. Il l'espérait tout du moins.

XXXX

C'était une catastrophe !

Tseng avançait calmement. Le dos droit, le regard porté au loin. Malgré le fait que les Turks n'avaient pas pris part aux derniers évènements, Rufus avait accepté de les laisser aider la WRO et les membres d'Avalanche pour sécuriser définitivement les lieux.

Reno et Rude survolaient la zone et l'informaient par contact radio toutes les dix minutes de leur position. Quand à Elena, il l'avait envoyé seconder les officiers de la WRO qui avaient comme tâche d'explorer le reste de la base du Deepground.

Soudain, Tseng s'affaissa légèrement, courbant le dos pour être prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Il avait entendu des voix. Deux voix masculines dont une qu'il lui semblait connaitre. Il approcha prudemment, silencieux comme une ombre parmi les arbres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Genesis, confortablement calé dans les bras d'un homme qui lui était inconnu. C'était impossible ! Zack l'avait vaincu il y avait des années ! Que faisait-il là ? Et qui était l'autre homme aux cheveux blancs ?

L'ex first class finit par remarquer la présence du Turk. Genesis se releva et Weiss fit de même en remarquant à son tour l'intrus. Chose qui étonna Tseng, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, il lui sembla que l'homme aux cheveux blancs vacilla légèrement, comme s'il était blessé.

Il les visa de son arme, en tachant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. La présence de Genesis, qu'il croyait mort, le désarçonnait complètement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était pris au dépourvu.

- Genesis.

- Désolé, mais je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, répondit Weiss. Ecoutez, qui que vous soyez, ce n'est pas Genesis, il y a longtemps que ce corps n'est plus habité. Et mon frère en avait besoin.

Bien, certes, Tseng était connu pour son calme à toute épreuve et, durant sa carrière, il avait vu suffisamment de chose pour que rien ne puisse l'étonner. Mais…qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de corps sans âme et récupéré ? Bon sang, une personne est une personne, quel que soit les actes commis dans le passé. Un corps sans vie, il faut l'enterrer, et non le garder dans son placard comme « costume » de rechange ! Il prit quelques secondes pour mesurer le ton de sa voix, et observa l'autre homme. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu il y a peu.

- Bien, fit Tseng avec un ton polaire. Dans ce cas, qui êtes-vous ?

- Des civils qui se sont réfugiés près de la forêt, répondit Nero du tact au tact.

- Je doute que des civils puissent tenir des propos aussi étrange. Qui êtes-vous ? Ne m'obligez à me répéter, d'autant que vous ne semblez pas en état de riposter.

A ce moment-là, Weiss comprit qu'il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Il était trop épuisé par les récents combats menés contre son gré, et Nero était dans un corps dont il ne pouvait pas utiliser les aptitudes. Ils allaient devoir négocier pour s'en sortir, mais comment y arriver sain et sauf ? Bien qu'il fût possédé durant ces dernières années, il était responsable aux yeux du monde du carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu. Si jamais cet individu, armé qui plus est, le reconnaissait…Il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir vivant.

Weiss secoua légèrement la tête pour ne pas y penser, pour l'instant il lui fallait avant tout assurer la sécurité de Nero. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire le moindre mal.

- Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, dit l'Oméga avec le plus de calme possible. Vous ne nous croirez jamais si nous vous racontions tout. Et, comme vous venez de le dire, nous sommes inoffensifs actuellement.

- Bien, mais je veux que vos mains restent visibles, décida Tseng. Nous allons discuter calmement de cette histoire, j'ai vu suffisamment de choses étranges dans ma vie, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire. Commencez par le début, comment avez-vous eu le « corps » de Genesis ?

Les deux Tsviets n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'une boule de poil déboula en furie des buissons, et sauta sur Nero-Genesis pour lui griffer le visage. Nero poussa un glapissement peu digne de lui et envoya valser Cait Sith au loin.

Weiss saisit son cadet par l'épaule et le fit reculer derrière lui pour se placer entre les nouveaux arrivants et son frère. Il n'avait rien si ce n'est son petit frère, alors personne n'y toucherait !

- Toi, fit sombrement Nero en reconnaissant le chat mécanique.

- Eh ! Ne vole pas mes répliques, oiseau de malheur ! Tu as peut-être changé d'apparence mais je vous ai entendu !

- Tseng, s'écria Reeves qui arrivait en courant avec Cid.

Non mais ça va plus là, s'énerva mentalement Weiss. Un potentiel ennemi, suivit d'un chat qui insulte son Nero, puis à nouveau deux potentiels ennemis. Définitivement, ils étaient tombés dans la sixième dimension. Ça s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. Il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi sur le coup, juste pour pouvoir les faire disparaître et être enfin tranquille. Une sieste ! Le monde pour une sieste ! Il se sentait vraiment fatigué.

- Oméga, dit Reeves avec crainte.

- Quoi ? Répondit Weiss d'un ton peu avenant en sortant de ses pensées.

Comment sortir de cette situation délicate sans blesser personne ? Le chat fusillait Nero du regard en agitant ses griffes, le-dit Tseng pointait à nouveau son arme sur Genesis, tandis que les deux autres se tenaient en position de riposte. Prêt à parer une attaque.

- Vous êtes fatigants, se contenta de souffler Weiss avant que sa vue ne se brouille.

- Weiss ! Cria Nero en l'attrapant avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

L'ex chef des Tsviets ne s'était même pas senti tomber. Il fixa le ciel étoilé, au-delà de Nero au-dessus de lui. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, sa tête lui faisait si mal. Plus la fatigue et l'énergie dépensée par Hojo. Le temps sembla ralentir, quelle étrange sensation. Les étoiles. Ils les avaient souvent regardées ensembles. Ensembles ? Avec qui ? Ses souvenirs s'emmêlèrent. Il voulait seulement dormir. Ne plus réfléchir. Partir.

Weiss ne se sentit même pas s'évanouir et sombrer pour de bon. Il n'entendit pas non plus son frère crier d'inquiétude. Ni Cid jurer que ce n'était franchement pas le moment d'une manière fort imagé. Ni le chef de la WRO qui l'avait combattu se porter à son secours pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rendu l'âme.

XXXX

Il appliqua délicatement le produit contre la rouille emprunté à Cid sur la lame. Les patrouilles avaient durées jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, pour récupérer les civils qui erraient encore dans le périmètre de la zone où avait eu lieu la bataille contre le Deepground. Reeves et Cid avaient disparus dans la nature, mais les avaient appelés pour les rassurer qu'eux et Tseng avaient encore des choses à régler.

Cloud était donc partit assez tôt, accompagné de Tifa et Nanaki, car les autres pouvaient se passer d'eux. En réalité, Nanaki voulait retourner régler un petit conflit mineur, mais important à ses yeux. Une histoire de famille sans doute. Quand à Tifa, elle s'inquiétait pour les enfants. Alors, il en avait profité. Ce n'était pas très sympa pour les autres mais, plus le temps passait, et moins il supportait la distance avec cet endroit. C'était le dernier vestige de Zack.

Pourquoi me retiens-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi toi qui m'a laissé au prix de ta vie ? J'aurai préféré être mort à tes côtés plutôt que de te voir m'abandonner !

Cloud cria sa dernière phrase. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de goût à ses yeux. Si ce n'était un goût amer de cendres. Les cendres de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son mentor et surtout son Amour. Et les cendres de celle qui fut aussi douce qu'une mère avec lui. Depuis, il faisait d'ennuyante livraison tout en veillant sur des orphelins. Il passait ses journées de libres auprès de l'épée léguée par Zack, et dormait dans l'église d'Aerith. Tifa, Vincent et les autres le harcelaient continuellement pour le faire réagir. Il faisait donc semblant d'être à nouveau heureux, mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il avait perdu son cœur et sa joie de vivre au moment même où Zack avait rendu son dernier soupir.

Il soupira et laissa couler les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir chaque jour pour ne pas inquiéter sa « famille ». C'était tellement dur ! Pour les autres, il était le héros qui avait vaincu Séphiroth et non un simple homme avec ses torts et ses faiblesses. S'ils savaient que ce n'était pas Aerith qu'il regrettait constamment. Certes, elle lui manquait aussi beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas elle qui faisait battre son cœur avec des sourires et des regards pétillants.

- Bon sang, souffla Cloud. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Un pauvre être sensible et fragile. Qui doit retenir des larmes au moindre souvenir de toi. Qui vient constamment parler à cette épée comme si c'était toi et que tu pouvais m'entendre.

- Je t'entends, c'est toi qui n'écoute pas assez, rit doucement une voix grave à la gauche de Cloud.

Cloud sursauta violemment et trébucha en tentant de se relever. En effet, devant lui se tenait un loup. Un gros loup gris foncé assit, qui le regardait avec la langue pendante sur le côté, il battait le sol derrière lui avec sa queue, comme s'il était content d'une farce quelconque.

Mais…que…

Le loup pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Cloud était abasourdi. Il avait cru entendre la voix de Zack à l'instant ! Et ce loup qui était encore là. Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois trainer près de l'épée, mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention, pensant que c'était un simple loup errant.

Cloud s'approcha un peu, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et surtout par peur de le voir disparaître. A genoux à même le sol, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'animal. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il ne ressentait aucune peur face à ce terrible et magnifique loup. Le jeune homme tendit la main le plus lentement possible mais l'arrêta à quelques centimètres. D'un coup, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et à quel point c'était fou, stupide et dangereux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait soudain ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer pour se soustraire aux canines de l'animal, le loup se releva et lapa l'index de Cloud d'un petit coup de langue. Le blond en resta stupéfait et ne bougea pas, il ne savait plus ce dont il devait avoir peur. La réaction du loup et son comportement étrange, ou le danger de la situation.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa son cœur le guider. Son cœur malade et souffrant.

Mais, au lieu de se faire égorger par le loup comme n'importe quel autre animal l'aurait fait, il sentit quelque chose de soyeux et de chaud se glisser sous sa paume tendu. Effaré, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le loup avait glissé sa tête velue sous sa main puis l'avait fait glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose presque sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Tandis que la main de ce dernier se retrouvait sur l'encolure de la bête.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme animal toi, souffla Cloud sans retenir ses larmes dont il ignorait la cause.

Le loup lâcha un léger grondement en guise de réponse, qui sonna comme une affirmation. Cela fit rire légèrement le blond qui enfouit son visage dans le pelage gris.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je me fais consoler par un loup. Au moins, toi, tu ne te moqueras pas de mes larmes, tu ne feras aucunes remarques de pseudo connaisseur en psychologie. Si tu savais tous ce que certains ont pu me dire en croyant savoir ce que je ressens.

Le loup se recula un peu et bouscula doucement Cloud du bout du museau. Cela fit sourire le jeune héros. Il chahuta encore un peu avec le loup en lui ébouriffant la crinière, tandis que ce dernier répliquait en le poussant avec le museau.

Néanmoins, cette agréable et étrange pause fut interrompue par un bip caractéristique du portable de Cloud qui avait reçu un message.

- Dommage mais il y a une fin à tout, soupira Cloud. Est-ce que tu seras encore là quand je reviendrais ?

A peine avait-il posé la question que le loup le regarda l'air de dire « attends, tu es sérieux ? Tu parles à un loup là… ».

Gêné, le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

- Bon, je dois y aller…

Il dirigea vers sa moto et l'enfourcha. Mit ses lunettes noires puis jeta un dernier regard au loup qui s'était assis comme pour lui signifier qu'il l'attendait là. Cloud secoua la tête, il avait l'impression d'imaginer des choses des fois. Reeves avait raison, des vacances lui feraient du bien…Mais il n'avait pas osé répliquer que ce n'était pas la peine si c'était pour supporter Tifa pendant deux semaines. Autant rester dans le coin où il pouvait s'isoler.

Il démarra le moteur et s'élança en direction de la ville. Le message de Reeves disait juste qu'il fallait qu'il soit présent pour une réunion d'urgence, mais c'était inquiétant venant du chef de la WRO.

Mais si Cloud ne s'était pas focalisé sur ce qui pouvait éventuellement l'attendre, il aurait vu que le loup n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête et qu'il s'était élancé discrètement à sa suite. Courant dans les rochers bordant le semblant de route que Cloud utilisait. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien.

XXXX

Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu, n'hésite pas à me donnez votre avis (ça ne pourra que m'encourager ou m'aider vu que je débute ^^). Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, du moment que vous m'expliquez ce qui ne va pas !

Encore merci Nyny, et un coucou à ma Lia (j'espère que ça te plaira comme fic ma p'tit soeur !)

Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine si ça vous plait ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Et merci de lire la suite, ça me fait très plaisir de vous faire partager ce que j'écris et que vous appréciez suffisamment pour continuer ;)  
En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire cette fic !

Alors ! Alors ! A partir de là, je vais vous demander d'être clément et ouvert d'esprit car le personnage mystérieux, auquel Weiss faisait allusion, se dévoile un tout petit peu plus (mais rien qui vous permettra de l'identifier, désolé ^^ !). J'aime laisser du suspense x)

Donc, rien de rien n'ai à moi !  
Et pour finir (et vous laissez lire ^^) : un grand merci à **Emokami** et **Lullyra** pour leurs gentilles reviews qui me permettent de savoir que la suite est attendu (merci !) et à **Nyny**, qui fait la correction de mes chapitres et qui m'encourage tout le temps (tu peux pas savoir comme nos délires m'inspirent autnt qu'ils me font rire).

Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)

XXXX

C'était une sensation étrange. Comme d'être en plein rêve mais si réel. Il était affalé sur un canapé conçu pour l'extérieur, confortablement calé avec des coussins couleur crème. Se relevant sur ses coudes, il vit qu'il était sur une petite terrasse en bois entouré d'une rambarde et couverte d'un plafond également dans ce matériau. Bien que son esprit soit encore chamboulé par les derniers évènements, Weiss avait l'intime conviction de connaître cet endroit.

Etrangement, il se sentait bien ici. Se rallongeant, il vit que la terrasse donnait sur un grand jardin très fleurit. Il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs qui transformaient ce bout de terre en véritable arc-en-ciel. Des couleurs à profusion, répartis et mélangés avec harmonie. Mais la corbeille d'orange sur la table basse à côté de lui était ce qui sentait le plus. Comme si ce parfum fruité et sucré à la fois représentait ce lieu paisible.

Seulement, il manquait un élément important. Une présence, une voix, une personne. Pourquoi son cerveau ne voulait pas s'en rappeler ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé pour que son esprit refuse de se souvenir ?

Cela semblait tellement important que cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'être incapable de contrôler sa propre mémoire. Un énorme soupir de bien-être lui échappa lorsqu'il se laissa glisser sur les coussins pour profiter de l'instant, aussi imaginaire ou réel qu'il soit. Peut lui importait, aucun de ses rêves n'avaient été si agréable depuis des années. Weiss ferma les yeux et se détendit petit à petit, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et la brise légère qui soufflait.

- Alors, encore en train de roupiller, fit soudainement une voix au-dessus de lui en gloussant.

Surprit, le chef des Tsviets ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais sa vue se brouilla. Il eut la nausée et sentit qu'il s'évanouissait à nouveau. Relevant la tête, son attention se fixa sur une paire de prunelles d'un vert étincelant. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

XXXX

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Cloud apprit la raison de la réunion. Reeves avait rassemblé seulement certaines personnes au QG de la WRO, à Edge. Il y avait Cid, Vincent et Cait Sith, ainsi que Rufus accompagné des Turks. Debout face aux autres qui s'était assis autour d'une table ronde, Vincent leur expliqua ce qu'était le Deepground et ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'eux combattaient à l'extérieur.

- Attends, coupa Cid. Si je pige bien tout, t'es un train d'nous dire que c'est encore la faute de ce salaud d'Hojo !

- Les expériences menées là-bas étaient dérivées de celles d'Hojo, confirma Vincent. Et oui, je vais lui demander, mais il ne me semble pas que Weiss comptait ravager le monde comme cela a eu lieu.

- Ça, fit Rufus, on ne peut pas l'affirmer. C'est l'Oméga d'après ce que tu dis, il faut d'abord décider du sort qu'on va lui réserver. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le relâcher dans la nature sans rien faire, il peut être dangereux.

- Non, je les ai vu agir, je peux t'assurer que s'il nous a dit la vérité, jamais il ne quittera le manoir sans son frère.

- Est-ce qu'on est sûr au moins qu'il s'agisse de son frère et non du vrai Genesis ? Demanda Cloud qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Reeves soupira en hochant la tête vers Tseng.

- J'ai connu le dossier de la Shinra sur Genesis à l'époque où il a déserté, commença le wutaien. Nous l'avions pris en chasse avec Zack et Cloud. Mais d'après mes sources, Zack était censé l'avoir vaincu peu avant de…décéder, finit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au leader d'Avalanche qui demeurait muet.

Cloud ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant surtout pas aborder le sujet Zack.

- Que fait-on dans ce cas ? Demanda Reeves.

- Nous pouvons d'abord en discuter avec eux, proposa calmement Tseng.

Bien que tous trouvaient cela suicidaire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres options.

XXXX

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se réveillait et Weiss en avait plus qu'assez de constamment tourné de l'œil comme une jouvencelle en perdition.

Néanmoins, il devait avouer que cette fois-ci, il se sentait simplement un peu groggy. Ouvrant les yeux, l'ex chef des Tsviet observa la pièce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Semblable à celle qu'il y avait au Soldat. Lui mieux que personne le savait puisqu'il avait fait partit des « essais » pour les injections de mako avant que les Restrictors ne le recrutent. Enfin, le « récupère » serait plus approprié, au vu de la façon dont ils les avaient traités, son frère et lui.

Voulant se relever, quelque chose le bloqua. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient effectivement entravés par des lanières de cuir reliées aux montants du lit. Il en testa la solidité puis conclut que, malgré sa force, la fatigue était trop importante pour qu'il puisse se libérer. A bout de nerf suite à ses nombreux réveils, et complètement désorienté, Weiss se laissa retomber sur le matelas pas très confortable du lit hospitalier.

Cependant, après avoir attendu, et légèrement somnolé durant une bonne heure, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme habillé d'une cape rouge qu'il lui semblait avoir vu il y a peu. Suivit de près par un brun portant un long manteau bleu pardessus un costume, et un blond avec un étrange assemblage de couches de vêtements noirs et un ruban rouge autour de son biceps gauche.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? Demanda gentiment Reeves en s'approchant. Vous ne sembliez pas vraiment en grande forme.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait piquer son corps par un taré. Merci de m'avoir soigné, mais je ne crois pas que m'attacher était nécessaire, répondit Weiss en tentant de s'assoir le plus possible. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?

- Il dort dans une cellule sous surveillance et il va bien, expliqua calmement Vincent en s'approchant. Je comptais aller le voir après notre conversation. Je te détacherais seulement quand nous serons sûrs que tu ne représentes plus un danger.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Un danger ?

Cloud et Vincent s'entre-regardèrent, septiques.

- Weiss, fit Vincent. Honnêtement, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

- Je…Les Restrictors m'ont tendu un piège. J'étais trop heureux de mon week-end de liberté pour y prêter attention… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché sur le trône, au milieu du réacteur 0, avec des chaînes dont je n'arrivais pas à me libérer parce qu'ils m'avaient aussi sédaté. Et mon frère…mon Nero…Ils l'avaient enchaîné comme un animal à une colonne dans une salle proche pour que je l'entende hurler sa douleur et sa peur…

Voyant que Weiss commençait à sangloter silencieusement, Vincent le libéra des cuirs qui le retenaient. Tout de suite, le Tsviet se cacha le visage au creux de ses mains. Cloud, qui n'était présent qu'en cas de danger, ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Voir un être censé incarner pureté, charisme et force être réduit à bout de nerf de la sorte et se mettre à pleurer était d'une tristesse. Ce n'était pas pitoyable, mais juste triste, car l'Oméga aurait dû vivre heureux pour avoir l'envi de sauver les humains de ce monde lorsque le jour viendrait, alors qu'à cet instant, il était totalement brisé.

Le blond maudit à nouveau les scientifiques tels que Hojo qui étaient toujours les principaux responsables de leurs malheurs. Tant de vies gâchées, réduites à un paquet de nerfs à vifs comme Weiss, ou détruite tel Genesis ou Angeal dont Zack lui avait beaucoup parlé.

Il s'avança vers le blanc.

- Personnellement, je ne pense pas que tu sois un danger, commença Cloud. Si Vincent dit que tu étais possédé, je le crois. Donc, je ferais comme si je ne te connaissais pas, ce qui est vrai après tout. Je m'appelle Cloud, n'hésite pas à me tutoyer et à me demander quoi que ce soit dont tu ai besoin. J'ai également été une victime d'Hojo et ce sa… il m'a pris la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, donc je comprends ta douleur, mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Ton frère est encore en vie après tout, même s'il n'est pas dans son propre corps. Tu dois être fort pour lui, pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas sorti vivant. C'est le rôle qui nous incombe !

Weiss, surprit par la tirade du blond, s'était contenté de l'observer, médusé. Il avait raison ! Son frère l'attendait et comptait sur lui pour le protéger, il fallait qu'il arrête de se lamenter. Mais…

- Cloud, fit-t-il timidement, comment fais-tu pour vivre sans celui que tu aimes ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda le leader d'Avalanche au lieu de répondre.

- Je…Il est possible que j'ai perdu l'être qui comptait le plus également, j'ignore si je suis encore attendu puisque, d'après mon frère, je suis « mort » depuis trois ans.

- Je ne vis pas, répondit simplement Cloud. Je survis en attendant le jour où je pourrais le rejoindre. Mais si la personne que tu aimes tant est encore en vie, ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer. Allez, tu es l'Oméga ou une adolescente un soir de bal de fin d'année ?!

Weiss sourit légèrement. Enfin une personne qui le traitait normalement, même son frère l'idolâtrait trop à son goût. Alors que ce Cloud lui rappelait son Ange, gentil et un peu « je m'en fiche des règles, j'ai une vie et ce n'est pas la tienne » qui le faisait beaucoup rire.

- Notre cher héros à raison, renchérit Reeves. Allez, tu n'es clairement pas une menace, mais ça, nous nous en doutions. Allons voir ton frère avant qu'il ne s'inquiète, conclu-t-il en souriant.

Weiss se leva doucement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, puis les suivit non sans les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Pour une fois, la vie l'avait entouré de gens amicaux qui n'attendaient rien de lui et l'acceptaient sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait été par le passé.

XXXX

- Chef ! Il y a un problème ! Cria Reno en entrant comme une fusée dans le bureau de Rufus Shinra.

- Reno, commença Tseng en gardant son calme. Que se passe-t-il donc de si important pour que tu te permettes ce comportement ?

- Elena est revenue ! Son équipe et elle ont eu des difficultés parce qu'ils sont tombés sur un truc complètement dingue.

- Reno ! Explique-toi, réclama Rufus beaucoup moins patient que son chef des Turks.

- Ben, apparemment, il y avait un laboratoire qui a servi jusqu'à très récemment dans l'un des sous-sols de Deepground. Hors, ceux à qui nous avons eu affaire il y a quelques jours étaient des soldats, et non des scientifiques, mais personnes à part les soldats n'étaient présents dans la base lors de la bataille.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, ajouta Tseng, il y a des scientifiques dans la nature, accompagnés de soldats.

- Il est possible que ce soit l'un des projets d'Hojo, enchérit Shinra. Il peut très bien avoir décidé de lancer un nouveau projet durant ces trois dernières années. Reste-t-il des indices sur les recherches qui étaient effectuées dans ce laboratoire ?

- Malheureusement, non, tout semblait avoir été détruit ou nettoyé avant l'arrivée d'Elena et de la WRO, répondit Reno avec une mine penaude. Ah ! Si ! Elena a dit qu'un des agents avait retrouvé un dossier avec des fiches et, ayant fait des études de médecine, l'agent en a conclu qu'il s'agissait de schéma d'ADN du Soldat ou du Deepground, car il portait l'accroche chimique caractéristique des injections de mako.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir agir rapidement, décida Rufus. Il est temps de prendre notre avenir en main, le monde ne cesse d'enchaîner catastrophe après catastrophe. Les gens sont encore inquiets suite aux dégâts causés par le Deepground. Allons-y, rattrapons nos erreurs du passé une bonne fois pour toute ! Après cela, la planète ne pourra plus nous en vouloir !

- C'est cool, patron, ajouta Reno. Mais j'lui ai rien fait à la planète moi. Vous croyez qu'elle peut m'en vouloir parce que j'adorais écraser les fourmis quand j'étais p'tit ? demanda-t-il avec un ton innocent.

Aussi excédé qu'habitué à ce genre de propos soudain et totalement stupide que son subordonné pouvait sortir, l'homme autrefois le plus détesté de la planète se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez en soupirant.

XXXX

Loin, bien plus au sud, près de Mideel. Dans la montagne, une caverne s'éclaira d'une douce lumière turquoise. Un courant de la Rivière de la Vie parcourait la petite source d'eau douce se trouvant là, et celle-ci en projetait l'éclat coloré sur les parois.

Accroupit devant au bord de l'étendu d'eau, une grande silhouette en effleura doucement la surface qui s'agita soudain. Le courant de la Rivière accéléra tandis qu'une voix impérieuse et féminine s'élevait.

- Edge, danger, mais les Héros sont fatigués, aide les, murmura l'entité invisible.

- Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, chuchota la silhouette d'une voix grave.

La mystérieuse personne se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit demi-tour pour partir résolument vers son destin sans se douter un instant de celui qui allait à nouveau croiser sa route. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre confiance en l'humanité. Celui qui l'avait abandonné.

XXXX

Le lendemain, Weiss se réveilla pour la quatrième fois en 48h, mais était plus serein désormais. Reeves lui avait assigné une petite demeure près de du Siège de la WRO. La maison comportait quatre chambres et autant de salle de bain répartit sur les deux étages, ainsi qu'une cuisine et une salle à manger-salon au rez-de-chaussée. Son frère avait eu l'autorisation de venir avec lui. Les évènements s'arrangeaient pour eux et il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour faire son bonheur, une personne pour être exact.

- Eh bien, tu comptes nous servir du bacon ou du charbon pour le petit-déjeuner, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Ah ! Salut, Cloud, le salua le blanc en sortant de sa rêverie. Désolé, je réfléchissais !

Weiss éteignit la gazinière et lui servit des œufs et du bacon ainsi qu'une tasse de café sans réellement faire attention à ses actes. Nero-Genesis entra, saluant Cloud au passage, et s'assit à table en observant son frère faire.

- Mon frère, ça va ? Demanda Nero inquiet.

- Mmm ? Oui, très bien, ne te fait pas de soucis. Il faut qu'on reprenne vite des forces pour trouver un moyen de te récupérer un corps.

- Nous avons le temps pour ça, éluda Nero. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici Cloud.

- Ah ? Oui, j'ai demandé à Weiss s'il était possible de dormir ici, je tiens à éviter certaines personnes, pour ne rien vous cacher.

- Alors le grand héros à des ennemis, ricana Nero.

- Pas vraiment mais mes amis ne comprennent pas certaines choses…Pour être sincère, j'aime un homme et tout le monde pense que c'est une de nos amie décédée il y a deux ans dont je fais le deuil, soupira Cloud.

- Je vois, fit Weiss. Peut-être que tu devrais leur en parler.

- Je verrais quand je m'en sentirais capable…Et toi Weiss, quand comptes-tu aller voir si tu es toujours « attendu » ou s'il est trop tard ? Demanda le blond.

- Un point partout, balle au centre, ajouta placidement Nero avant de boire son café.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des regards mi-amusés mi-perplexes devant cette interruption.

- Et sinon, comment ça se fait qu'un soldat comme toi sache faire un petit déjeuner ? L'interrogea le Sauveur de la planète.

- Nous n'avons pas toujours fait partit du Deepground. Avant, nous faisions partis du Soldat et, comme tout le monde, j'avais mes week-end de libres. Et Nero avait l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser en profiter seul pour que je décompresse. J'ai eu une vie presque normale pendant des années. La semaine, expliqua-t-il, j'étais ici avec mon frère en tant que Soldat et le week-end je rentrais « à la maison » si on peut dire…

- Puis, il y a eu le recrutement des Restrictors…, ajouta Nero l'air sombre.

- Nero s'y est incrusté pour me suivre malgré mes avertissements du danger, grogna l'Oméga.

- Tu crois que je suis idiot, fit brusquement Nero en élevant la voix. Je savais très bien qu'ils t'avaient menacé de s'en prendre à moi si tu n'acceptais pas de les rejoindre !

- Ne vous battez pas, les tempéra Cloud. Weiss, après, tu continuais ta vie ou pas ?

- Ça a été plus compliqué mais j'avais réussi à imposer la condition de mes week-ends libres. Donc, ça allait bien, jusqu'à ce que ces salauds me piègent !

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, dans un calme comme Cloud en avait rarement eu l'occasion, et il devait bien avouer que c'était plus serein, bien plus agréable que les repas bruyants avec Tifa toujours collée à lui pour X ou Y raison.

Les prenant au dépourvu, Reeves appela le blond pour leur demander de venir au plus vite au QG afin d'assister à une réunion d'urgence. Ils prirent leurs vestes en vitesse et filèrent à pied entre les passants sans se soucier de leurs étranges allures.

XXXX

Voilà, voilà ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu (ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précedent pour un question de coupure des passages). Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, les hostilités et les révélations commencent ! Je déclare en ce jour saint, les Jeux ouverts (...quoi ? Kéketudi ? C'est pas un jeu...okay, j'ai compris, je sors) et désolé aux pauvres petits personnages que je vais maltraiter...u_u"

Biz à tous, encore merci à ceux/celles qui m'encouragent, n'hésités pas à me donner votre avis (même les négatifs dû moment que vous m'expliquez ce qui ne va pas ^^).

Aelix ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un mercredi, un nouveau chapitre ^^  
Donc, à partir de ce chapitre c'est du sérieux qui arrive (enfin, si on oublie les petites blagues pas vraiment drôles que j'essaye de mettre pour détendre l'atmosphère...*sors*)...Bref, à partir de maintenant chers lecteurs/lectrices, des détails pas réjouissant (qui est l'innocent qui croit que les scientifiques sont de gentils nounours en guimauve u_u" ?), les méchants font leur apparition, du sang, la mort commence à planer tel un vautour au-dessus de la tête de nos héros, un nouvel allié pas si nouveau que ça et pour finir : l'apparition du personnage mystère !

Note : D'aileurs, je préfère prévenir que ce personnage ne m'appartient pas tout comme ceux de FFVII. En réalité, sa présence est (vous comprendrez) dû à un concours de circonstance...Voir les notes de fin pour plus d'information. Juste, pas d'inquiétude ^^ !

Juste, comme vous le remarquerez, les scènes de combat (courtes car je débute je le rappelle) ne concernent que Cloud et Weiss car ce sont les personnages centraux de ma fic. Mais si certain(e)s sont intéressé(e)s par ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Vincent et des autres, je peux très bien le faire, il suffit de me le demander, ça ne me gêne pas du tout =D (je le posterai durant la semaine si on me le demande en tant que chapitre 3 bis).

Dernière chose, je remercie encore ma **Nyny**, merci pour ton aide et des encouragements qui me pousse à continuer malgré les vides qu'il y a (;)), et à **Lullyra** pour ses reviews qui me font très plaisir et me font poster la suite x). Je vous adore ! Quand à **Emokami**, j'espère que la suite te plaira si tu continus de suivre (et que le beau Weiss ne te décevra pas ! ;))

Sur ce, en espérant de pas vous avoir fait fuir, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et ne vous demande qu'une chose : prendre du plaisir à lire autant que j'en prends à écrire ;) (et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, même un simple "c'est étrange mais je veux la suite" ^o^).

XXXX

Tous avaient été rassemblés dans la salle de réunion du QG de la WRO. Il y avait tous les membres d'Avalanche ainsi que Rufus et ses Turks. La situation semblait inquiétante. Cloud ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en apercevant les mines sombres de Shinra et de Reeves.

- Bon, vu qu'tout le monde est là, fit Cid. Ce serait possible d'rentrer dans l'vif du sujet ? Je tiens pas à y passer la nuit !

- Ça dépendra de ce qu'on trouvera, souffla le chef de la WRO.

Weiss haussa en sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous tramez ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Bien, écoutez tous, commença Tseng en ouvrant un dossier devant lui. Après la bataille face au Deepground, Elena et un groupe de soldat de la milice de la WRO ont fait un repérage dans la base ennemi et ils y ont trouvé un laboratoire qui aurait servi très récemment, sûrement durant le « règne »d'Hojo sur les Tsviets. Mais les lieux étaient déserts, toutes les traces d'activités ont été supprimées hormis quelques feuilles oubliées derrière un bureau.

- Le problème, poursuivit Rufus, c'est que ces recherches semblaient porter sur les Soldats de Première Classe ayant subi des injections de mako et les Tsviets du Deepground.

Les frères Tsviets réprimèrent un frisson au souvenir de leurs nombreuses injections de mako à forte concentration. A côté des expériences que les scientifiques avaient fait sur eux, les Soldats n'étaient que des enfants allant chez le redouté dentiste. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir, un gouffre les séparait. Le laboratoire devait être celui où ils se rendaient une fois par semaine pour les piqures ou les prélèvements. Nero y avait régulièrement échappé en les menaçant de ses ténèbres qui effrayaient tant les autres mais ce n'était pas le cas de Weiss. Ce dernier avait subi un nombre incalculable de prélèvement de toute sorte, que ce soit des tissus de peau, de chair ou d'os. Le prélèvement de moelle étant le plus douloureux, car ces fous avaient toujours été avares sur les doses de morphine. Ainsi, le pauvre jeune homme avait tout le loisir de souffrir pendant que les scientifiques l'ouvraient pour le gratter jusqu'à l'os, au sens littérale du terme.

- Weiss, ça va ? S'inquiéta Nero à ses côtés.

- Oui, c'est rien… Reeves, à quoi ont pu servir de telles données ?

- Sincèrement, nous sommes sans explication. Cela peut être de même nature que les recherches d'Hojo lorsqu'il avait créé Séphiroth. Mais, il est certain qu'il s'agit d'expériences sur des humains, car de nombreux déchets organiques tels que des muscles ou des morceaux partiels de cerveaux humains ont été retrouvés dans la salle adjacente.

- C'est magnifique, renchérit sombrement Cait Sith assis sur les genoux de Yuffie qui le carressait pour se détendre face aux détails sordides. Dis, l'albinos, tu ne saurais pas de quoi il s'agit ?

- Weiss, tu es sûr que ça va ? Fit Nero en voyant que son frère avait les yeux dans le vague et ne les écoutait pas.

- Hein ? Répondit l'ex chef des Tsviet. Pardon je pensais à autre chose. Non, j'ignore le pourquoi de ces expériences mais je sais comment ils ont récoltés ses données.

- Quand ils nous convoquaient…, comprit Nero. Il faut que vous sachiez que les Tsviets étaient constamment étudiés, au sens allongés sur une table et disséqués vivant, sans nous tuer bien sûr.

- C'est d'un élégant, commenta Tifa en grimaçant. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas vous embarquer là-dedans dans ce cas. Les Tsviets étaient recrutés comme les Soldats. Personne ne vous a forcé à y aller.

Sans répondre, l'Oméga se leva pour partir. C'était une bécasse énervante qui disait cela sans savoir que dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours le choix. Parfois, il faut accepter certaines choses pour assurer la survie de ceux qu'on aime, il faut subir ou commettre des actes qui peuvent nous dégouter ou nous faire souffrir.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir, le sol fut secoué, comme sujet à une explosion non loin. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortit en tirant leurs armes par réflexe. Une fois à l'extérieur, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut les gens fuyant dans toutes les directions.

- Bordel ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Cria Cid.

Personne ne répondit, tous trop occupés à chercher d'où venait la menace. Lorsqu'elle se présenta d'elle-même à eux en apparaissant dans l'explosion du bâtiment dans face. Apparaissant au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait. Vincent vit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de la doctoresse Shalua ! Blessée mortellement par Azul durant les affrontements contre Deepground, son corps avait été placé dans un caisson qui avait malheureusement disparu suite à la destruction du vaisseau de Cid détruit pendant la bataille.

Avançant lentement vers eux, elle souriait paisiblement. Aussi sereine que si elle se trouvait chez elle en train de se détendre devant la télévision. Au vu des mines effarées de ceux qui la connaissaient, la jeune femme gloussa doucement. Shelke, qui s'était tenue en retrait jusque-là, sauf la veille où elle avait tenu à saluer ses confrères Tsviets, heureuse de les retrouver vivants et à nouveau eux-mêmes elle réalisa qui se tenait devant eux.

- Grande sœur ! Hurla Shelke en se précipitant pour se jeter dans les bras de celle qui était sa seule famille, et qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis des années. Comment… ?

Mais la jeune fille n'eut guère le temps de questionner l'autre ou d'émettre quoi que ce soit de plus, trop choquée par le sourire sadique et affreusement cruel qu'affichait désormais Shalua. Cette dernière, bien trop rapide pour que ce soit naturel, la retourna dos à elle et lui sectionna la carotide d'un ample mouvement avec le poignard caché dans sa manche.

- Shelke ! Cria Vincent en se précipitant vers elle et sortant son Cerberus.

XXXX

Cloud ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Les évènements furent chaotiques. Des groupes de soldats habillés en uniformes du Soldat, de la WRO mais aussi du Deepground. C'était comme un affreux cauchemar regroupant toutes les organisations militaires connus de ces trois dernières années. Que ce soit en bien pour la WRO ou en mal pour les deux autres.

Le leader d'Avalanche brandit Tsuguri face à ses adversaires, rien de moins qu'une douzaine de soldats ennemis apparemment. Mais il fallait être prudent, de véritables agents de la WRO pouvaient lutter avec eux sur le champ de bataille, il ne devait pas les confondre avec les faux qui les attaquaient. Il soupira en analysant la situation, le blond n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lutter efficacement, et de sans sortir sans blessures au vu du nombre d'adversaires.

Il chargea vers ses assaillants en relativisant, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi difficile que ses combats face à sa Némésis, Séphiroth. S'élançant, il réussit à blesser mortellement les trois premiers. Deux agents de la WRO s'écroulèrent également. Mais les sept autres ennemis l'attaquèrent ensembles. Ne pouvant pas riposter à temps contre tous, il se braqua psychologiquement afin d'encaisser le plus possible leurs coups, tout en tentant de se défendre.

Mais avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent, une grosse masse velue sauta à la gorge du premier combattant et l'acheva, attirant ainsi l'attention des adversaires de Cloud.

- Toi ! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant le loup gris foncé qui plantait copieusement ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de sa victime avec rage. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Le jeune homme ne se posa pas d'avantage de question car les assaillants revenaient à l'assaut en nombre. Bizarrement, le loup semblait doué d'un niveau de conscience le poussant à aider le blond. Mais ce dernier avait pu voir tellement de chose étrange, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que vingt-quatre ans, que ça ne le choquait pas tant en réalité.

- Bon, fit-il à l'animal, tu te sens prêt pour combattre ?

Pour toute réponse, le loup fit une étrange grimace en lâchant un bref jappement qu'il le rendait comique, si on oubliait son museau tâché de sang. Côte à côte, Cloud brandissant son épée et le loup, penché en avant, qui grognait avec les oreilles plaqués sur l'arrière de sa tête.

XXXX

Du côté de Weiss et Nero, les choses semblaient mieux se passer, bien que Nero ne contrôle pas très bien le corps de Génésis, ainsi le plus jeune devait se contenter de se défendre grâce à une épée prêté la veille par Cloud. Par contre, Weiss surveillait évidemment son petit frère pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, mais ne se gênait pas pour se lâcher. Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, se défouler !

L'Oméga avait pris ses deux gunblades, alternant tirs et corps à corps, il en profitait. Tranchant, égorgeant, empalant, tirant, rien ne l'arrêtait et ce n'était certainement pas de simples soldats de base qui allait le mettre à mal. S'il devait être un personnage de fiction, il serait certainement un boss de fin ! Rien ni personne ne le blesserait à nouveau, il ne se laisserait plus faire et maîtriserait sa vie, tout en veillant à ce que son petit démon de frère ai enfin la vie qu'il méritait.

Sur sa gauche, il aperçut Cloud plus loin dans la rue et qui courait dans sa direction avec un gros loup sur ses talons. Il alla à sa rencontre en tranchant tous ennemis se trouvant à sa portée.

- Alors, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, demanda-t-il en rigolant une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Si on veut, répondit Cloud avec un petit sourire tout en posant brièvement sa main sur la tête du loup qui en remua la queue de plaisir. Disons, qu'il a décidé de m'aider apparemment.

Sur ces paroles, ils furent rejoins par Reeves accompagné de Cait Sith ainsi que Tseng qui étaient pris en chasse par un béhémot de la taille de deux camionnettes. Cette créature semblait être poussée dans leur direction par les ennemis à l'aide de bâton électrique semblable à celui qu'utilisait Reno. Ils se regroupèrent, plaçant automatiquement Weiss et Cloud en avant tandis que Tseng, Génésis et Reeves ainsi que Cait Sith restaient en arrière. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose face à un monstre pareil, autant laisser les guerriers gérer ça. Sans oublié, le singulier allié que se révélait être le loup qui se plaça à leur côté, prêt à riposter.

Soudain, alors que le béhémot les chargeait, il s'arrêta brusquement et avança légèrement avant de s'écrouler, tandis que sa tête se détachait et tombait pour rouler à terre, laissant une coulée de sang gicler. Il y eut un long silence, autant du côté de nos héros que chez leurs adversaires.

- Qui a fait-ça ? Finit par demander tout bas Reeves.

Personne ne répondit car il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre eux. Et les ennemis semblaient tous aussi surpris. Shalua, que Vincent avait perdu de vu au cours de la bataille général, choisi ce moment pour apparaître. Elle était méconnaissable, les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la haine tandis qu'elle regardait le béhémot décapité.

- Lequel d'entre vous a osé tuer mon bébé ?! Leur hurla-t-elle. Vous allez mourir misérables cancrelats inutiles. Vous ne nous aurez donc vraiment servit à rien, si ce n'est à nous fournir les corps !

- Les corps ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Et que voulez-vous ? Exigea Tseng. Déclinez votre identité !

Il l'a mis en joue, tandis que les autres se préparaient à l'inévitable affrontement avec la fausse doctoresse. La jeune femme avait beau être seule, elle éclata d'un rire hystérique en les voyant faire, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver divertissants. Affichant toujours un sourire tordu, Shalua se mit à courir précipitamment vers eux. Cependant, quelqu'un s'interposa. Une personne dissimulée par un ample et long manteau la recouvrant des pieds à la tête, celle-ci cachée par une capuche. L'inconnu ne laissa pas le temps à la femme de réagir, il lui enfonça dans l'estomac la gigantesque épée d'un noir d'encre qu'il tenait. Puis, il la laissa tomber au sol, agonisante, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon cassée dont il se fichait totalement.

Une alarme se déclencha brusquement, les ennemis prirent la fuite comme s'il s'agissait du signal de repli. L'inconnu observa le groupe sans prêter attention au reste, il regardait fixement dans leur direction, comme s'il était figé.

- Zack, appela soudain l'étrange individu.

Un tic nerveux secoua le loup tandis qu'il redressait une oreille pour montrer qu'il était attentif.

- Comment ça « Zack » ? Eclata Cloud qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction du canidé. Comment le connaissez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse mais à lui, fit l'inconnu d'une voix grave en pointant du doigt l'animal. Ecoute bien, je ne me répèterais pas. La planète vous avertit tous que ces ennemis n'étaient là que pour évaluer vos forces. Et ils possèdent un corps de chaque Tsviet et Première Classe. Vous devez les arrêter car leurs intentions auront de graves conséquences pour ce monde.

Cloud ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du loup et posa doucement la main sur sa tête. Presque timidement, il murmura le prénom de l'être cher qui répondit d'un gentil coup de langue sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Par Minerve ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Cloud en enfouissant sa tête dans le pelage de l'animal.

- Ni la planète ni la déesse ne peuvent obliger une âme à rejoindre la Rivière, expliqua la mystérieuse personne. Il a dû errer entre la Rivière et le monde des vivants, avant que son âme ne prenne petit à petit cette forme. Son apparence est aléatoire, mais elle est souvent déterminée par les principes et le caractère de la personne.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris, murmura le blond à l'oreille du loup. Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que l'on récupère ton corps.

- En parlant de corps, en aurait-il un de Nero l'Obscur ? Se renseigna discrètement Nero-Génésis.

- C'est possible.

- Une seconde, intervint Tseng. Qui êtes…

- Mu…, souffla timidement Weiss en interrompant le wutaïen.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et ignora superbement l'Oméga en restant tourné vers Cloud, qui s'accrochait désespérément à l'animal de peur que Zack ne disparaisse subitement. Mais le blanc ne se démonta pas et avança d'un pas vers l'autre. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix ! Et déjà vu cette épée !

- Ne t'approche pas, cria soudainement l'individu.

Trop choqué par ce brusque excès de colère, plus personne n'osa bouger d'un millimètre.

- Je…Mu ? C'est toi ? Insista Weiss en tentant de le faire se tourner vers lui.

- Tais-toi, fit le dénommé Mu d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ne me parle pas, ne m'approcha pas, ne me regarde même pas !

- Mais…

- Suffit, siffla l'inconnu avec colère. Bien, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai rempli ma mission !

Et avant que le pauvre Oméga n'ait pu le retenir, l'inconnu s'enfuit au pas de course, disparaissant au milieu des décombres. A ce moment-là, Weiss se laissa tombait à genoux en se mordant la lèvre, la tête basse, il tachait de contenir ses larmes et son rire nerveux.

- Cloud, tu vois, je l'ai maintenant ma réponse, chuchota-t-il si bas que les autres faillirent ne pas l'entendre.

XXXX

Note de fin : Il me fallait un personnage pour certains détails important pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire et suite à un défi (comprendre un délire entre folles u_u") : ce personnage est arrivé là pour combler le "trou" si on peut dire. J'ai tâché de modifier le passé et la vie de ce personnage car je ne souhaite pas faire un crossover.  
Bref, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, cela n'aura aucune influence sur la fic ^^...juste, j'ai l'impression de me suicider en faisant ça x)

Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez !  
Et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite ;)

Biz, Aelix.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! ^^

Alors, alors, pour commencer, je précise quand même que ce chapitre n'est pas très "mouvementé" je dirais... Il n'y pas d'action quoi u_u" désolé pour ceux qui n'attendent que ça ! Je vous promets que ça va vite arriver (de toute façon je pense pas que ma fic dépasse les 10 chapitres à vu de nez).

Donc, du clack ! ;) Des souvenirs pour mieux comprendre certains détails (...pas intéressants sur le couple que je m'amuse à faire pour m'entraîner à écrire,...ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écrit avant cette fic u_u") et disons une remise à niveau...*regarde avant de traversée maintenant s'il y a ni puristes ni fans* ^^" héhéhé).

Bon, pour finir, comme toujours, merci **Lullyra** pour ses reviews et que j'adore ^^. A ma **Nyny**, pour sa correction ! Et à la nouvelle follow ;) même d'être soutenu silencieusement, c'est agréable ! Merci de me motiver à écrire la suite !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

XXXX

Cloud était assit en tailleur sur l'épais et moelleux tapis bleu dans sa chambre. Il s'y faisait rapidement à cette maison, surtout que l'avantage de vivre avec les deux frères tsviets était qu'eux ne cherchaient pas constamment sa compagnie, et le laissaient en paix la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme soupira tout en continuant de caresser la tête du loup posée sur ses cuisses. Pourquoi n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de Zack ? Maintenant que le héros y réfléchissait, c'était logique puisque l'animal errait toujours près de l'épée Broyeuse, d'autant plus que le jeune homme adorait les loups au point d'avoir nommé sa moto Fenrir. Il était logique que Zack ai prit cette forme.

- Zack, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait comprendre ?...Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué. Quand je me suis rappelé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé…et ce que nous étions.

Le loup releva la tête et dressa ses oreilles.

- C'était comme recevoir un coup puissant dans les côtes qui te laisse à bout de souffle, continua-t-il en laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis presque trois ans. Depuis que tu n'étais plus là, je me suis replié sur moi-même et je n'arrivais plus à sourire naturellement, ou à rire avec les autres.

L'animal ne le laissa pas finir et appuya ses pattes avant sur le torse de Cloud pour le forcer à s'allonger, avant de lui donner un bref coup de langue sur la joue et de s'affaler à moitié sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, c'était Zack, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il entoura la large encolure du loup de ses bras et ferma les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. Jamais il ne l'avouera, sinon l'autre aurait de quoi se moquer, mais il avait hâte que Zack retrouve son corps.

Cloud soupira de contentement. Enfin, il avait récupéré ce qu'il lui manquait, la blessure à son cœur se refermait déjà, il ne lui restait plus qu'à veiller à ne plus perdre celui qu'il aimait et chérissait tant. Et, en y repensant, il pourrait essayer de donner un coup de main à Weiss pour son « problème ».

D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Oméga que le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu toquer.

- Je…dérange peut-être, finit par dire le blanc après quelques secondes de silence.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit précipitamment Cloud en se relevant tandis que Zack grognait. On faisait juste une sieste.

- Ah…Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a cette fille qui vient d'arriver et elle veut te voir. Enfin, elle te réclame serait plus exact.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de faire taire le loup qui semblait mécontent de cela.

- Celle que tu fuis…et que je ne peux pas blairer, expliqua Weiss avec un léger sourire.

- Je vois…Tifa. Et sinon, tu t'es isolé quand on est rentré, tu vas bien ? S'enquiert le blond.

- Oui, ne tant fait pas, je relativise, tenta-t-il.

- Bien, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

Cloud se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, le loup sur les talons, qui hérissait les poils de son dos, mais il se retourna vers l'Oméga avant de descendre.

- Au faite, tu mens très mal. Ne crois pas que je vais gober le fait que tu vas bien, je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé de celui que l'on aime sans pouvoir être à ses côtés, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Tout s'arrangera, je t'aiderai s'il le faut. Il est temps que nous ayons une vie sans histoires cauchemardesques, sans monde à sauver et heureuse.

Sur ces derniers mots, il alla rejoindre la jeune femme à qui il devait des explications depuis des années. Il était grand temps de crever l'abcès, et la présence de son amant l'emplissait d'une force psychologique inédite et à toutes épreuves.

XXXX

Weiss le regarda partir avec sourire en coin. Ils étaient mignons et amusants. Cloud était radieux comme il n'avait plus dû l'être depuis longtemps. Et Zack qui le suivait comme son ombre… D'ailleurs, il se demanda brièvement ce que dirait le blond s'il lui révélait qu'il avait connu Zack à l'époque du Soldat. La plupart des gens semblait croire qu'il n'y avait que Génésis, Angeal et Séphiroth qui étaient des Premières Classes. Mais Zack et lui l'avaient été également.

Il secoua la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il remercia mentalement son frère de s'être proposé à aider la WRO, sans doute dans le but de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait sous l'influence d'Hojo. En tout cas, cela lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ce qui le liait à Mu…

Mu… Weiss se souvenait de tout maintenant. Son esprit était moins embrouillé par les restes de ce qu'il était censé avoir vécu durant ces trois dernières années. Il n'avait pas encore avoué à son frère qu'il se rappelait lorsqu'Hojo l'avait tué avec ses mains à lui. Que des brides lui revenaient de ces années d'inconscience forcée par le scientifique.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se remémorant de bons souvenirs pour tâcher de ne pas penser aux mauvais qui l'assaillaient constamment.

Il se rappelait surtout de sa rencontre avec Mu. Ça avait quasiment changé sa vie. En tout cas, il savait quoi faire de son temps libre après. L'Oméga sourit en y repensant.

XXXX

C'était au printemps, fin mars plus exactement. Weiss venait d'être nommé Première Classe et avait désormais plus de liberté. Il était enfin au sommet de la chaine hiérarchique du Soldat, si on omettait le Président Lazard à qui il devait rendre des comptes après mission ou en cas de problème. Ce dernier cas étant étrangement le plus souvent, mais c'était dû aux railleries que son frère subissait de la part des autres. C'était vraiment chaotique. A tel point, que ceux partageant la chambre de Nero l'avaient même « chassé » du dortoir le jour de leur arrivé.

Ainsi depuis qu'il était Première Classe et qu'il avait donc son propre appartement, Weiss logeait son petit frère avec lui pour éviter les catastrophes. De toute façon, seuls Angeal et Génésis étaient au courant, mais ils appréciaient le dynamisme de Weiss et le roux aimait beaucoup avoir Nero avec qui il pouvait discuter en véritable intellectuel. Entre « Héros », personne ne mouftait et tout le monde était content. Quand à Séphiroth, le si grand Général n'avait que faire de ces histoires de fraternité, du moment que l'on n'empiétait pas sur son espace vital. Et Zack était trop occupé par un certain blond pour y prêter attention.

Bref, son frère était en sécurité, ainsi Weiss pouvait profiter de son temps libre à l'extérieur de la base sans se faire de soucis. Le Président lui avait confié une banale mission de reconnaissance à Mideel pour débuter en tant que Première Classe et, suite à sa demande, il lui avait également accordé le droit à quelques jours de vacance sur place après la mission, pour fêter son nouveau grade.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à marcher dans les rues de Mideel en cette journée ensoleillée de mars, après avoir enfilé rapidement un jean et un sweat shirt bleu ciel. Les arbres étaient fleuris, les gens se promenaient. Ça le déphasait toujours autant de marcher au milieu des gens sans que ceux-ci ne le regarde bizarrement, effrayés ou en pleine adoration. Au QG du Soldat, les autres l'observaient souvent avec adoration, il avait déjà commencé à se faire une réputation en tant que Weiss l'Empereur Immaculé, mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour avoir des fanatiques comme c'était le cas du Général Séphiroth. En y repensant, tous avaient eu droit à des surnoms sauf Zack…

L'Oméga ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela, le chiot était resté le plus sain d'esprit d'entre eux mais était aussi le moins connu. Pourtant, il avait bien plus de mérite. Après tout, Zack ne s'était pas allié à un scientifique fou pour sauver sa vie, n'avait pas tenté de détruire le monde, et ne c'était pas laisser posséder par un autre taré congénital avide d'expériences interdites sur les humains.

Enfin, le passé est du passé.

Pour en revenir à cette journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il s'était baladé sans but précis jusqu'à arriver sur une petite place de marché. Les marchands élevaient la voix dans un chahut incompréhensible pour tenter d'attirer les clients et d'appâter les touristes.

Weiss s'avança afin de s'approcher de la fontaine au centre. Elle était très jolie, sculptée avec d'innombrables anges accompagnés d'une ribambelle d'animaux en tout genre. Trop occupé par la mosaïque de personnages sur les côtés, il percuta un passant qui courait et ne l'avait pas vu également.

Surprit, il se retourna en hésitant entre sermonner l'impudent ou s'excuser pour ne pas avoir fait attention. Mais l'attitude à adopter s'imposa d'elle-même. Et il mit au placard son côté psychotique et hautain.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

Seulement, l'inconnu ne répondit pas. Le futur Tsviet le détailla rapidement. Juste une tête de moins que lui, mince et élancé comme une liane, de longs cheveux lilas à l'air soyeux et une peau de porcelaine. Mais ce qui retint particulièrement l'attention de Weiss était les yeux d'émeraude. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il assimila le fait que le regard en question était braqué sur le sol comme s'il était en état de choc. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour voir qu'effectivement, en se bousculant, il avait fait tombé une barquette de fraises bien rouges qui devait avoir l'air délicieuses avant de finir par terre.

- Mince, souffla-t-il. Je…heu, je vais les rembourser !

L'étrange jeune homme garda le silence. Weiss se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et un peu coupable. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prit l'autre par la main avant de filer vers le stand où un marchand ambulant vendait des fruits, dont des fraises rouges qui avaient l'air si bonnes et juteuses.

- Bonjour, les salua chaleureusement le quinquagénaire, un peu étonné de reconnaître l'un d'eux qui venait de lui acheter des produits i peine cinq minutes. Que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes gens ?

- Eh bien, je voudrais vous acheter des fraises si c'est possible, demanda Weiss.

L'homme leur sourit puis le servit en lui donnant deux barquettes bien remplies des délicieux fruits tant convoités. L'Oméga grinça un peu des dents en voyant le prix exorbitant mais ne dit rien car il sentait l'autre le regarder fixement dans son dos. Il remercia le vendeur puis s'éloigna, continuant à tenir le jeune homme qui demeurait muet, et s'éloigna de la foule jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout de la place. Une fois à l'écart, il s'arrêta et resta planté là sans savoir quoi dire avec l'autre qui l'observait comme une bête curieuse.

- Je m'appelle Weiss, finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

- Mu, dit simplement le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas un grand bavard, rigola Weiss, même mon frère est une pipelette à côté.

Mu ne répondit pas mais se détourna du blanc pour regarder les oiseaux qui gazouillaient paisiblement dans les arbres à côté d'eux, cela en affichant une moue légèrement boudeuse. Cela ne fit que décupler le rire du plus grand. Ce dernier finit par lui tendre la poche en plastique contenant les fraises mais Mu ne les prit pas et se contenta de jauger le blanc du regard, ce qui ne le fit plus rire du tout et le gêna.

- Pourquoi en avoir racheté ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi, hésita Weiss puis prit un air dépité. Réfléchir, ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort sauf s'il s'agit d'établir une stratégie ou un plan de bataille, ce genre de chose.

L'homme aux cheveux mauve ne répondit pas, il pencha juste la tête sur le côté en souriant légèrement, l'air intrigué. Après cela, ils continuèrent à marcher sans se soucier du fait que Weiss n'avait pas lâché la main de l'autre comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout simplement, le futur leader de Deepground était trop focalisé sur le fait qu'il venait apparemment de se faire un ami, et ne voulait pas le perdre aussi vite tandis que Mu était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour avoir des fraises. Du moment que la personne était gentille.

Tous deux marchèrent côte à côte en discutant de tout et de rien. Weiss avait pour une fois quelqu'un avec qui parler normalement, sans que son interlocuteur ne soit en total admiration ou ne le fixe avec un regard de bête traqué. Il lui parla un peu de lui, mais sa vie de Soldat ne lui permettait pas de dire grand-chose car il ne faisait rien à part s'entraîner et partir en mission. Alors, le blanc se contenta d'écouter, le plus jeune lui raconta qu'il vivait grâce à la vente d'agrumes qu'il faisait pousser, et qu'il vivait seul car tous les membres de sa famille étaient décédés.

Ainsi, le futur Tsviet s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment chez Mu, assis à une terrasse en train de manger des fraises, discutant joyeusement.

Après cette journée si rafraichissante, Weiss y était retourné le week-end suivant, et avait eu la surprise de trouver le jeune homme attablé sur la terrasse avec deux tasses de café et des fraises, comme s'il l'attendait. L'Oméga avait tenté de le taquiner en le lui demandant. Seulement, l'autre l'avait déstabilisé en lui répondant simplement un timide « non mais je l'espérais… ». Alors, depuis, Weiss allait le voir tous les vendredi soir et ne repartait en général que le dimanche en soirée. Ils avaient été amis puis rapidement la situation avait évolué d'elle-même, cela s'était fait naturellement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques surprises comme le fait d'apprendre que Mu appartenait à une peuplade disparu ou encore que la seule raison pour laquelle lui était encore en vie, contrairement à ses frères et sœurs, venait du fait qu'au lieu de faire son devoir envers la planète en tant que guérisseurs ou artistes, lui avait choisi la voie du combat.

En tout cas, durant quatre ans, Weiss avait eu une vie un peu plus normale. Il travaillait en quelque sorte la semaine pour le Soldat et, le week-end, il rentrait « à la maison ». Nero n'avait jamais rien dit, non pas qu'il s'en fichait, mais il était sans doute content que son frère soit moins stressé par le train de vie de Première Classe. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils avaient intégrés le Deepground, cela avait été plus compliqué mais Mu n'avait pas fait de commentaire et l'avait même rassuré en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il attendrait. Mais, les choses étaient plus tendues car toutes les expérimentations des scientifiques ne passaient pas inaperçus. Il n'arrivait pas à le cacher à l'autre qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais à force de repousser l'échéance en disant que « oui, c'est bon, je vais élaborer un moyen pour qu'avec Nero on puisse échapper au Deepground…demain ».

Seulement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les Restrictors en eurent s'en doute vent, et lui tendirent un piège alors qu'il revenait de chez Mu. Et il n'avait plus eu la possibilité de partir.

XXXX

Weiss grogna légèrement puis s'étendit sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas repenser à la suite. Il préférait se rappeler la première fois où il avait tenté d'aider Mu à cueillir des oranges mais il s'était lamentablement étalé de tout son long en se prenant le pied dans une racine. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Mince quoi ! Il était l'Oméga ! Même si seul Mu l'avait vu tomber, ce qui avait bien fait rire le plus jeune.

Néanmoins, il s'était vengé en le soulevant pour le porter comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule et l'avait laissé tomber dans la petite rivière qui alimentait le verger. Ils avaient chahuté en rigolant puis avaient fini par oublier la cueillette pour une autre activité un peu plus au corps à corps.

Mais l'ancien Tsviet fut coupé dans ses pensées par des éclats de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Finalement, il pria pour que ses retrouvailles avec Mu se passent bien, quitte à se laisser frapper s'il le fallait. Il était prêt à tout pour que son Ange ne lui en veuille plus et l'accepte à nouveau à ses côtés.

XXX

- Cloud, s'écria Tifa avec horreur. Il y a un loup juste derrière toi !

- Cloud se contenta de soupirer avant de grogner un « il n'est pas méchant », tandis que Zack s'asseyait sagement aux pieds du blond.

- Que veux-tu Tifa ?

- Quoi ? Tu me le demandes ? Tu n'es même pas venu me voir depuis un moment, et les enfants ne cessent de me questionner pour savoir quand tu vas rentrer !

- J'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant, fit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Je…

- Comment ça ?! Qui ou quoi peut bien être plus important ? Je suis ton amie d'enfance, ta confidente…Comment peux-tu te comporter comme ça ! Au moins, fait quelque chose pour les enfants !

- Arrête, souffla-t-il.

- Non ! Il faut que tu comprennes, commença-t-elle. Tu … Ah !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Zack lui avait sauté dessus, et violemment plaqué dos contre le parquet, grognant en plaquant les oreilles vers l'arrière. L'ex Première Classe appréciait moyennement de la voir s'en prendre à Cloud de cette façon.

- Zack, arrête, demanda le blond.

- Zack, balbutia la brune malgré la peur qu'elle éprouvait face aux crocs de l'animal.

Le loup s'écarta après avoir claqué sa mâchoire d'un coup sec, afin de prévenir Tifa qu'elle devait surveiller ses paroles. Il retourna près de Cloud.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, commença le leader d'Avalanche. Tu as été une amie d'enfance, mais tu n'es ni ma principale amie ni ma confidente. Quand aux enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi et tu le sais très bien.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle, alors que la jeune fille s'était relevée.

- Tifa, je t'apprécie bien sûr, mais Zack est plus important pour moi. Tu te doutes qu'il est plus qu'un simple ami et je lui dois la vie. J'ai une dette et je compte la rembourser en l'aidant à retrouver son corps, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. A toi de voir si tu vas nous aider, mais je te demanderai une chose. Une seule. Ne dit rien aux autres concernant tout cela, il faut que ça reste entre nous.

Tifa était trop stupéfaite pour réagir et se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence, les larmes aux yeux. La brune le regarda remonter à l'étage suivit par le loup, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil légèrement compatissant. Certes, il avait fallu que Cloud se montre ferme, mais c'était un peu fort pour la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, souffla narquoisement Nero qui avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, même si je ne comprends pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, répondit-elle doucement.

- Bien, quand il a demandé à Weiss si nous pouvions l'héberger, il a simplement expliqué qu'il étouffait.

La jeune femme soupira tristement en comprenant que c'était son comportement trop envahissant qui avait éloigné son ami d'elle. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire timide et s'éclipsa pour partir à la recherche du duo infernal des Turks. Peut-être que Reno et Rude pourrait l'emmener boire un verre après leur travail pour la distraire, le premier trouverai bien le moyen de la faire rire, tandis que le chauve avait une conversation intéressante parfois.

XXXX

Voilà... ^^"

Alors, petit mot de fin : Ne me tuez pas ! Oo *s'agenouille platement* Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Tifa ! (Surtout que j'en ai pas finit avec elle...u_u")

Sinon, bien bien, n'hésitez pas à ma laisser votre avis (je ne mords toujours pas ! ^^). Après tout, ce sont vos avis et votre présence qui me motive et m'encourage ;)

Bisous à tous, Aelix.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord, joyeuses fêtes et joyeux noël ! \o/

Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêtez longtemps. Juste, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps mais mes études me sappent mon inspiration donc j'étais complètement incapable de finir ce chapitre tant que je n'étais pas en vacances. Mais c'est chose faite ! ^^

Voilà, et pour finir, je remercie tout particulièrement **Lullyra** (héhé on vaincra !), ma **Nyny** chérie qui m'aide, me supporte et me suit dans mes délires (XD je t'aime !) et **Ane-chu**...que vous pouvez tous vénérer car c'est elle qui m'a "poussé" à le finir ^^ (T_T ne me fouette pas s'il te plait, tu l'as maintenant le chapitre 5...).  
Gros bisous à vous deux !

...Maintenant vous pouvez lire si vous n'avez pas sauté cette intro x)

* * *

Une mauvaise idée. C'était une très mauvaise idée qu'elle avait eu.

- Doucement, lui intima une voix grave.

Elle était incapable de répondre, incapable de bouger d'elle–même. Que se passait-il ? Qui était-ce ?

Tifa se rappelait être partit de chez les anciens Tsviets puis d'avoir embarqué Reno et Rude pour aller dans un bar. Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire en discutant de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, les sujets qui revenaient le plus étaient l'attaque aillant eu lieu le matin. Puis, ils en étaient venus à parler de leurs amourettes, de l'amitié que Tifa devait rebâtir avec Cloud, de la passion de Reno pour les verres d'alcool qu'il enchaînait… Elle avait l'impression d'être avec de vieux amis, bien qu'ils fussent ennemis il y a trois ans. C'était agréable d'avoir une conversation avec d'autres adultes qui savaient rigoler, surtout que Reno semblait avoir décidé de faire un concours de boisson dont le gage consistait à faire rire les deux autres et à boire si ce n'était pas drôle.

Rapidement, ils ne furent plus très lucides. Reno commençait à draguer les jolis filles qui passaient et Rude gloussait tout bas. Tifa avait décidé qu'il valait mieux arrêter la soirée là, avant qu'elle soit totalement incapable de rentrer chez elle.

A ce moment-là, un serveur lui amena un verre offert par un client qui lui fit signe en souriant depuis son siège au comptoir. La brune s'en souvenait, car un client avait heurté le serveur en passant et le pauvre employé avait bien faillit renverser son plateau. Elle accepta la boisson avec plaisir. Se disant qu'après tout, il était temps d'arrêter de courir après un amour d'enfance sans avenir. Il y avait d'autres personnes en ce monde qui n'attendait qu'elle. Et parmi ces gens, elle y trouverait peut-être le prince charmant qu'il lui fallait.

Après cela, elle ne se rappelait pas très bien des évènements. Vaguement qu'elle avait quitté le bar seule, puis un homme brun bien plus grand à l'air sympathique qui l'avait abordé. Mais elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait perdu connaissance à ce moment-là.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait allongée sur un sol en mouvement. Un hélicoptère ? Une camionnette ? Tout était floue…Elle eut l'impression de tomber, mais c'était dû à l'injection que le brun venait de lui faire.

- Fais de beaux rêves bien sombres, Princesse, j'ai hâte que tes amis viennent et que l'on joue ensemble, rigola une voix grave avec sadisme.

XXXX

Le lendemain, chez les anciens Tsviets, quelqu'un pénétra chez eux bien avant le lever du soleil. Weiss, qui n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, tant la présence de Tseng dans la cuisine le fit sursauter.

- Par Minerva ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et frapper ? Lui reprocha Weiss en posant une main au niveau du cœur pour tenter de retrouver un rythme plus calme. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque à force de subir toutes vos conneries !

- Eh bien, tu sembles avoir les nerfs à vif, se contenta de remarquer Tseng après un silence.

- Normal entre toi qui joue les fantômes faisant des apparitions surprises, Cloud qui parle à Zack qu'a l'apparence d'un loup, Nero qui est dans le corps d'un autre, grogna Weiss en énumérant divers problèmes.

- … Je suppose donc que la personne qui nous a aidés hier n'est en rien responsable de ta mauvaise humeur…

Weiss ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lui demander s'il voulait un café. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mu semblait maintenant lui en vouloir à ce point…Certes, il l'avait en quelque sorte abandonné sans prévenir pendant trois ans. Mais ce n'était pas ça faute ! Il était, techniquement, mort durant ces trois dernières années ! Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus.

Il revint s'assoir en face de Tseng et soupira en servant le café.

- Tseng, pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda brusquement le blanc. Tu n'es sans doute pas venu dans le but de m'écouter me plaindre, ou pour me dire qu'il fait beau à Nibelheim.

- Non, mais mon travail exige que je sois au courant de tout, même si tu n'as pas envi d'en parler, commença Tseng.

Cependant, il changea d'avis devant la mine sombre de l'Oméga. Le Wutaïen décida de classer Weiss dans sa liste des personnes à risques qu'il ne faut pas énerver.

- Mais cela peut attendre, nous avons un problème bien plus important. J'ai envoyé Elena, Reno et Rude à la poursuite de ceux qui nous ont attaqué. Et ils les ont suivi jusqu'à une structure qui semble être leur base. Le Président et Reeves ont décidé d'envoyer les membres d'Avalanche pour leur prêté main forte, continua Tseng tandis que Weiss écoutait en silence. Néanmoins, il semblerait qu'une escouade adverse est pris la direction de Mideel.

Le wutaïen fit mine de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement de Weiss au nom de l'île.

- Or, l'île comporte de nombreuses sources de mako pure, nous aimerions donc qu'un groupe si dirige afin de les arrêter s'il se montre.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Tseng se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air impassible.

- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous dans deux heures sur la piste de décollage. Dit à Cloud et Zack, s'ils le veulent, qu'ils peuvent se joindre à nous.

XXXX

Elena avançait à pas feutrés, dissimulée derrière des buissons. L'équipe s'était séparée à quelques mètres afin de tenter d'infiltrer la base ennemie. La blonde porta la main à son communicateur afin de contacter Rude lorsqu'elle se figea, entendant une branche craquer sur sa droite. Elle brandit son arme, prête à tirer à vue.

- Houlà, détends toi ma grande, tempéra Reno en sortant d'un buisson et mettant les mains en l'air par réflexe.

La blonde poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Reno, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de mourir, vas te jeter dans un ravin !

Le roux se contenta d'afficher une moue faussement scandalisée, avant de glisser à ses côtés en ricanant. Elena contacta brièvement Tseng pour l'informer qu'ils étaient en place. L'attente fut aussi longue qu'elle était pénible, surtout pour la jeune femme qui dû supporter l'impatience de son homologue.

XXXX

Le trajet jusqu'à Mideel en hélicoptère leur avait pris dix heures, et la journée était bien avancé désormais.

Il approcha lentement de la maison comme effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Pour l'instant, tout était semblable à ses souvenirs, toujours le même chemin fleurit, les même volets bleu. Ce n'était pas de retrouver la maison qui avait pris le plus de temps, mais de retrouver le marchand de fraises. Son frère lui avait dit qu'un cadeau ne pourrait que l'aider à se faire pardonner, alors il avait naturellement pensé aux fraises que Mu aimait tant.

Doucement, il alla jusqu'à la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Weiss attendit puis toqua à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. La patience n'étant pas l'une de ses qualités, il insista plusieurs fois. Encore et encore ! Mais il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Soupirant, il s'assit sur les marches du perron et décida d'attendre. L'autre finira bien par se montrer.

- Mais va-t'en !

Weiss se leva en entendant cette voix. C'était lui !

- Mu ?

- …Il n'y a personne ! Ne reste pas là !

Weiss resta abasourdi quelques secondes.

- Mais non ! Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas ma faute, je suis désolé d'avoir disparu comme ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Je m'en fiche ! Ce qui est fait est fait, continua Mu, qui demeurait caché derrière la porte d'entrée.

- …Mu, s'il te plait, fit Weiss d'une voix plaintive. Sors…Je m'en fiche pas moi ! J'étais mort ! Et quand j'ai repris conscience, on m'a dit que j'avais perdu trois ans. Trois ans ! Trois longues années que je n'ai pas vu passer, où j'aurai dû être tranquillement en train de jouer au bon soldat modèle, au grand frère protecteur et à passer mes week-end avec toi…

- Mort…, souffla Mu tellement bas que Weiss faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Weiss tenta de continuer de lui parler, mais Mu demeura silencieux. Après de longues minutes sans réponse, le blanc se détourna et partit le cœur lourd. Il ne vit donc pas Mu entrouvrir la porte et le regarder s'éloigner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, le jeune homme remarqua un sac plastique par terre. Curieux, et sachant que cela venait de Weiss, il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il contenait deux barquettes rempli de fraises qui semblaient délicieuses. Il ne bougea plus, sidéré par ce présent, et se rappela que Weiss avait pris l'habitude, il y avait des années, de venir avec des fraises à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

- Quel idiot, finit par murmurer Mu en souriant légèrement, bien malgré lui.

XXXX

Tandis que Weiss rentrait en trainant des pieds à l'auberge de Mideel, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Tseng décidait enfin de lancer l'assaut en espérant profiter d'un moment d'inattention des gardes.

Vifs comme des rapaces, les turks, majorés de Vincent Valentine et Nero-Genesis, pénétrèrent par l'entrée prévus par le plan.

Elena et Reno s'élancèrent dans le conduit d'évacuation, qui rejetait un liquide étrangement vert dans la rivière.

- C'est franchement dégueulasse, se plaignit Reno en secouant sa main dégoulinante de la substance. En plus c'est visqueux, beurk !

Elena poursuivit sa route, impassible face aux jérémiades de son collègue. La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une grille ouvrant sur une pièce de la base.

Sur un signe de tête commun, la blonde utilisa un petit miroir afin de vérifier que la salle au-dessus d'eux était vide.

- On dirait un laboratoire, souffla-t-elle. Il n'y a personne.

Ils s'introduisirent dans la salle et l'inspectèrent rapidement avant de s'en désintéresser. C'était un laboratoire chirurgical, au vu des instruments sur les tables métalliques. Cependant, cela ne les choqua pas plus que ça, en tant que turks ils avaient déjà vu bien pire durant leur carrière.

Mais la pièce adjacente était d'un autre niveau. Alors qu'Elena suivait Reno, elle le percuta car il s'était figé dans l'entrée.

- Abruti ! Mais bouge, grogna-t-elle en le poussant dans le dos.

Néanmoins, elle se figea aussi sur le seuil en voyant la salle. Des cuves contenant des personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien, et d'autres inconnus, s'alignaient à l'intérieur.

Soudain un bruit de pas les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent brusquement en pointant leurs armes sur le nouveau venu, qui se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

- Je vous déconseille de m'abattre, mon frère n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

- Nero, s'exclama le roux soulagé.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança et sourit légèrement en voyant les corps face à eux dans les tubes. Dont le sien. Ou plutôt une copie, s'il avait bien comprit le sens de toute cette histoire.

- Excellent, souffla-t-il.

- Mais pas parfait.

Nero observa les tubes vides que Reno lui désignait. Après avoir manipulé brièvement la surface tactile informatique, et fouillé quelques dossiers, il pâlit brusquement.

- Un problème ? Demanda Elena tandis qu'elle et son comparse montaient la garde.

- Un gros problème. L'un des tubes était celui de Shalua Rui. Ils ont apparemment trouvé son corps il y a peu de temps. Mais étant morte, elle ne m'inquiète pas. Ce qui est plus dérangeant se sont les deux autres.

- Ben merde alors ! Carrément ! S'exclama Reno après avoir regardé par-dessus l'épaule de l'ancien Tsviet.

- On a deux gros soucis ambulants qui sont lâchés dans la nature en direction de Mideel, expliqua Nero à Elena en sortant son cellulaire pour prévenir son frère. Le pire étant qu'ils semblent avoir prémédité leur coup, et leur plan de va pas plaire à mon frère…

Sans s'occuper du pourquoi son frère n'aimerait pas leurs intentions, Elena lui prit la tablette des mains pour lire le dossier et palie à son tour. En effet, c'était les clones de deux forces de la nature qui étaient en vadrouille. Les autres étaient en danger, il fallait les prévenir au plus vite. Lançant la tablette sur le bureau le plus proche, elle se précipita sur les tubes en disant à Reno de l'aider à récupérer certains corps, pendant que Nero téléphonait. Ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite, mais il était hors de question de laisser certains de ses clones entre les mains de ces fous… Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait en décrochant le sosie de l'ancien first class aux cheveux flamboyant.

XXXX

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Weiss en répondant à son portable.

Aux côtés de l'Oméga, les autres purent le voir devenir livide. Puis il raccrocha en tremblant légèrement, et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'auberge où ils séjournaient à Mideel. Les autres s'élancèrent, après quelques minutes de réflexion se résumant pour beaucoup à « …Quoi ?! ».

XXXX

Il toqua à la porte comme il l'avait fait la veille. Weiss soupira, légèrement exaspéré.

En arrivant, il avait remarqué que Mu avait pris les fraises. Le jeune homme s'attendait donc à être un peu mieux accueillit. Certes, il voyait mal Mu se précipiter pour lui sauter dans les bras, mais il espérait au moins pouvoir le voir et lui parler en face. Surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, il devait le mettre au courant que les ennemis étaient dans les environs, et avaient apparemment appris pour l'existence des grottes sacrées cachées non loin.

Cependant, il attendait encore devant la porte sans recevoir la moindre réponse. Il n'eut pas à rester longtemps ainsi puisqu'il entendit soudainement un bruit sourd. Le genre de son qui rend mal à l'aise, comme si une personne avait été frappée avec un objet.

Livide, Weiss couru pour faire le tour de la maison et s'accroupit derrière un buisson et du lierre. Déstabilisé, il ne comprit pas tout de suite la scène irréelle qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Mu agenouillé à terre, comme perdu. La main gauche serrant le côté de sa tête. Du sang. Trop de sang. Et devant, se tenait debout un autre Weiss, affichant un sourire tordu et malsain.

Le jeune homme eut une drôle d'impression. De la colère et une chaleur intense s'étalant dans son torse, sa tête lui semblait vidée. Sans réfléchir, saisit par la haine, il sortit de sa cachette.

Weiss s'avança vers l'imposteur qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, le dos droit et la tête haute tel un prédateur.

Qui était-ce ? Mais surtout, comment osait-il s'en prendre à Mu ?

Ce dernier était encore à terre, catatonique. Tandis, que l'imposteur se mettait à rire. Un rire sardonique, affreux. Weiss, furieux, se jeta sur lui. Trop surpris, l'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Saisissant Tsuchi, il l'enfonça vite et sans hésitation dans la gorge de l'ennemi.

Il se surprit à penser que se tuer était plutôt simple. Et qu'il devrait éventuellement avoir une petite discussion avec Vincent à l'occasion, histoire de l'embêter.

Bloquant l'imposteur à terre, il le regarda se noyer dans son propre sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge transpercée par sa gunblade.

Qui que soit cette personne, elle avait autant de force qu'un nouveau-né. Or Mu n'arrivait pas à sentir la présence des personnes trop faibles, il avait dû être attaqué par derrière pour se faire frapper aussi facilement. Pure lâcheté !

Une fois l'ennemi mort, dans un dernier gargouillis de sang et d'oxygène s'élevant de sa gorge, Weiss se précipita sur Mu mais celui-ci restait prostré.

Weiss s'agenouilla et se rapprocha le plus possible.

- Mu ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se crispa.

- C'est bon, c'est vraiment moi, tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Weiss. Je l'ai tué, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Jamais je ne te frapperais. Jamais. Ça va aller.

Il se mit vraiment à espérer que cette histoire se terminerait bientôt. Certes, il avait à nouveau Mu près de lui mais à quel prix… S'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait comment ça aurait fini.

Cependant, tandis que Weiss espérait mettre fin à tout cela rapidement, un dernier ennemi rodait non loin. Il se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers les grottes en compagnie de sa victime capturée il y a quelques heures. Cela en rigolant comme seul les fous pensant triompher peuvent le faire.

* * *

Voilà ! \o/ j'espère ne pas avoir déçu trop de monde ! Et je m'excuse encore pour avoir autant de retard.

Concernant la suite, eh bien nous approchons de la fin. Je pense que la suite de fera pas plus de deux chapitres et j'ignore quand je posterai. Sûr, je finirai avant la fin de l'année 2013 x) et sans doute avant l'été j'espère. Mais cela va dépendre de mon emploi du temps.

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis "bien" ou "pas top" ^^" ou s'il y a un truc qui coince selon vous ;)

Gros bisous à tous, à la prochaine !  
Aelix.


End file.
